One Lone Fox
by NanashiKun
Summary: Naruto is tortured at school. Sasuke helps him out. Everything is fine until Naruto's home is burned to the ground. Then he must move in with Sasuke for awhile... YaoiShounenai
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic but I'm just gonna let this flow so uh... here ya go...

Warning: Contains scenes of uber kawaiiness, maleXmale content, and the terms ending with 'd

Disclaimer: All characters owned by their respective parties. I in no way have any ownership of these characters.

Naruto awoke with a stir. It had been on his mind since yesterday .

(flashbacked'd)

Shikamaru surrounded the blonde fox boy with a gang of cronies. "Listen you freak", Shikamaru exclaimed, "You have until the count of five till we chase you down and beat you senselessly." Naruto ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He reached his house without them finding him. They yelled out, "You still have to come to school tomorrow, and we'll be waiting." With that they ran off.

Little did Naruto know that a black-haired stranger was watching everything that was going on...

(end flashback'd)

Naruto walked outside. The sun was out and shining. As he approached his school, he realized that in fact they were waiting for him. As he got closer they noticed him and ran up to him. "Well well, looks like you showed up today", Shikamaru stated with a grin, "We'll have to make up for lost time I'm afraid..." Naruto was afraid. He tried to find an escape only to know that now he was surrounded. Shikamaru clenched his fist, and moved to strike Naruto. As Naruto braced for the blow, he heard a soft thump. When he looked up he saw the familiar black hair he had seen stalking him so many times.

Sasuke looked up after blocking the blow and said, "I swear if you touch him, then I will personally give reason to learn to write left-handed." "Ooh it seems Sasuke has a thing for his little fox", said Shikamaru, "let's see if he can fight." Naruto closed his eyes not wanting to see the violence that he was sure would ensue. As he looked up he saw that almost all the bullies were on the ground in a heap. Sasuke looked at the remaining Shikamaru, "Run fool, run!", he exclaimed.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!", exclaimed a nearby voice. "I WOULD NEVER THINK TO CATCH YOU FIGHTING", exclaimed the principal as he approached. "But...", Sasuke tried to explain. "No buts...", said the principal, "You and Uzumaki are to stay for detention today afterschool" , he said" "But why Uzumaki sir?", Sasuke asked. "For not trying to stop you", he exclaimed , "NOW GET TO CLASS!".

Sasuke and Naruto walked to their seperate classes and the day began. Little did they know that today would not be ordinary. In fact, it would be quite the opposite...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok end of Chapter 1 (which incidentally will be the shortest chapter). Any questions, ideas, hatemail, or ads, please send to my email which is listed publically in my profile...


	2. Fire! Fire!

Right... Chapter 2 is up now! Almost immediately afterwards, since I had these pre-written, but I had to deal with the 3 day waiting period...

Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own any of these characters... etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up from the desk where he was sitting. Naruto was just sitting there obseesed with his book.

Sasuke wanted to say something, anything... . Then, suddenly the teacher watching them said, "You may go."

As Sasuke got up to get his things, he noticed that Naruto had already left.

Sasuke quickly packed his things and ran out of the room to find Naruto. As soon as he got outside, he found the fox-like boy running out, and he saw why. Shikamaru and company we're approaching from the side. Sasuke ran forward and glared in their direction.

They stopped their approach and ran off. Sasuke ran up to Naruto. "Hey you baka, why didn't you say anything today", said Sasuke. Naruto stared at the ground with emptiness in his eyes.

Sasuke said, "Why don't you blame for your detention!" Naruto turned around and said, "I was glad to get detention, I didn't have to deal with Shikamaru because of it."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his arm and said, "I'm walking you home, I don't want them to come after you on your way home...", said Sasuke. Naruto shrugged and they walked to Naruto's apartment.

They said little to each other on their way there. Then they arrived to find a suprise.

Naruto's home was on fire.

Quickly Sasuke went for help, only to find that Naruto had ran inside. "That baka!", Thought Sasuke furiously, "if he gets himself killed I'll... I'll..." Sasuke ran in after Naruto. The fire engulfed both of them. Sasuke found Naruto clutching a dusty old album in the middle of the fire. Sasuke hurriedly pulled him out.

By the time Sasuke had pulled Naruto out of the burning building, the fire dept. had arrived. It took them mere minutes to put out the remaining flames. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "What were you thinking baka!" Naruto still had an empty look on his face, whether from shock or calm, Sasuke couldn't tell.

Sasuke looked up at the remains of Naruto's home. He could see it would be unlivable for some time. He went up to the nearest payphone. "Hey mom, yeah it's Sasuke, would you mind a guest for a few months?", said Sasuke , "No his house was just burned down, yeah I know, of course, I don't think he has any parents, Ok, bye." He then turned to Naruto, "You'll be staying with us for awhile." Naruto looked down and broke into a sob. Sasuke pulled him up and walked him to his home. He knew who had done it and he would get revenge...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok done... Part 3 should be done soon if not already... please Review


End file.
